


(Podfic of) Love Songs for the Desperate and Cunning by Febricant

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is the first person he sees when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Love Songs for the Desperate and Cunning by Febricant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love songs for the desperate and cunning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060128) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



> Thanks to Febricant for blanket permission

**Length:** 00:22:37

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Love%20Songs%20for%20the%20Desperate%20and%20Cunning%20by%20Febricant.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 21.4 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
